Seven Devils
by Sushi-The-Writer
Summary: During Romano's childhood, he's had... Issues that were dangerous enough to drag him down to hell... Warning: Religious hints, demonic possession.


**well, it's been a while since I've posted something here. Anyway, this story's based on a headcanon I have that when Romano was younger, he was possessed by demons a lot And due to what you read here, he's scarred emotionally and physically due to these incidents when the demons would take control. Enjoy~**

**Hetalia belongs to Himapapa.**

* * *

"It's happening again."

When Antonio heard these words, he jumped from his wooden chair and rushed to Lovino's room with the frightened maid following him. His emerald green eyes were filled with fear for the small child. He thought he would have gotten used to this after the first few times, but each time he or one of the servants found Lovino frothing from the mouth and hissing demonic things, his heart clenched up with fear.

The door to Lovino's room was closed, but Antonio could hear the quiet whispers that came from inside. The Spaniard knew how to protect himself from whatever possessed the small Italian by carrying his rosary and a bag of salt. He had his servants alway bless themselves with holy water whenever they entered Lovino's room out of precaution so they didn't get possessed as well. Whatever demons entered Lovino had to be strong ones because they never seemed to leave him.

Taking a deep breath, Antonio wrapped his hand around the brass doorknob before turning it and pushing the door open. He held his breath, waiting for some hurtful comment to be thrown at him. When he only heard silence, he looked around, seeing that it extremely dark. Antonio couldn't see well through the dark, despite it still being day.

"Oh, it's you again." Lovino's raspy voice emerged from the darkness, raising goosebumps on Antonio's tanned skin. He clenched his teeth and held the rosary tighter, trying to show no fear. He was a conquistador for God's sake! He shouldn't feel fear when he had gone against other pirates and had slain savages in the new world. But then again, these were demons he was up against. Something he could not kill.

"Leave demon from hell. You have no right to house that innocent body of a child." Antonio said in a serious voice, trying to keep his voice from trembling. He feared for Lovino's soul and for his own . He didn't want the boy he viewed as his son to have to live with these demons harassing him. It would also be terrible if his own brother found out of his unfortunate curse. It broke the Spanish man's heart to even think of the type of reaction Feli would have if he found out that demons had a habit of possessing his older brother.

He was responded by a spine chilling laugh that mocked him. It echoed in his head, making him want to turn and run. It sounded like Lovino's laugh but with a darker tone. It was terrifying really. To think that the innocent child who did curse a lot, but was never capable of hurting someone, could laugh as scarily as he did right then and there was terrifying. Antonio wanted to flee desperately.

"I do. Thanks to his greedy Grandfather, I have all the right to be here." Antonio saw a candle be lit, revealing Lovino's face. His eyes were pitch black and his smile was absolutely frightening for it resembled one of a wolf. His teeth seemed to be sharpened like rocks near the dangerous cliffs that were in the New World. His teeth seemed to be sharp enough to tear through flesh. With that thought in mind, Antonio prayed to God that he would have to find out if they could or not today.

"I do not care what he had done to allow you house his grandson's body, I want you to leave." Antonio replied as he raised his rosary in front of him before beginning to recite a prayer in a loud voice. Lovino began to hiss and shriek in pain before dropping the candle in his hands. The Spaniard moved forward with confidence before snatching the candle before it could light anything on fire and continued reciting the prayer in Latin.

Lovino began to shriek and yell at him in Latin, threatening to drag his dead body down to hell. Antonio only continued reciting the prayer as he came closer to the possessed child. Lovino tried to escape by running onto the bed, but Antonio managed to grab him by the collar. Screaming and shrieking, Lovino tried to pull himself out of his hands but he managed a strong and firm grip on him as he pressed the rosary against his back. He said the prayer louder as he watched the cross sear into his skin. It pained Antonio to do this, but it was for Lovino's own good.

He pressed harder and watched as smoke emerged from his skin as if it was a hot iron being pressed onto his flesh. Antonio knew it was going to leave a terrible scar that would haunt him forever, but it would heal either way. It was going to be hard to explain to the Italian boy of the burn that was right in the middle of his shoulder blades.

Suddenly his screams ceased and he fell limp in Antonio's arms, telling him that the demon had left for the moment. Soon Lovino would wake up and return back to his grouchy normal self. Or at least, that what Antonio desperately wished. He would have to take him to an exorcist to get rid of the problem altogether. This was becoming to much for him to handle.

Cradling the unconscious boy in his arms, Antonio turned off the candle by blowing it out and carried Lovino out of the dark room. He was emotionally exhausted from all of that and wanted to take a nap but he needed to take care of Lovino's wound. He looked down at the boy and sighed, brushing a few russet brown colored strands out of his "son's" face.

"I will bring an end to this torment. I promise you."


End file.
